Draco's Mission
by Guess1
Summary: Not your typical story about star crossed SMARMY GITS! Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl and have to go through many trials and tribulation. And is uneeded love brewing through the air?


Teenage Dirtbag: Leaving Home and beyond  
  
" Holy Shit!" yelled Draco. " Hurry up! Get the Portkey ready! Hurry up or I will be late for School!" He was already in his Hogwarts uniform. Dressed in his shirt and pants with his sweater swung over his shoulder. He was but a lanky 17 year old, with no specific good looks, just a bit of underlying charisma and bits and pieces of Slytherin charm. He was still well liked. He would have been better looking if he didn't sneer and have that sarcastically condescending look on his face.  
  
" Draco! Since when have you been so exasperated about getting to school on time? It isn't that pug faced Pansy girl again is it? I've told you many times, that girl isn't worth your time, dear," sneered Narcissa Draco.  
  
" Shit, ma! You know I have been made head boy! I need to be on time! Ever since Durmstrang turned me down I-"  
  
" Durmstrang never turned you down! You didn't work for it, boy! Be off and don't waste time! The Portkey is in the kitchen. Filthy ministry made a pan the Portkey. And don't go swearing about like that or I'll jinx you so bad your head will disown you!" said Lucius as he strutted through the Oak doors of the den into the breakfast nook.  
  
Draco strolled into the kitchen kicking away the house elves as he made his way to the Portkey. The house elves bent over intently as Draco neared it. He had his bags ready it dark green leather bags. He grabbed them ready to leave. He couldn't wait to see Pansy and misuse the advantages he had for being head boy. Narcissa teary-eyed sobbed in Draco's shoulder.  
  
" Ma! You're getting my shirt filthy! You'll see me at Christmas," he said as he pushed his mom off of him.  
  
" Be careful now, honey I don't-" she started before Lucius shoved her out and shut the door on her almost clipping her nose off.  
  
" Now, business my boy. You know what you have to do and where you're going. You know our boss' orders. This is your seventh year. You know your duties after this. You are becoming one of us. To fully achieve this you must successfully get the blood of a-" said Lucius.  
  
" Yes, I know! Don't hassle me. I just.I really want to be one. But the blood of him? How is this? I don't know..."  
  
" You can do it boy! I'll kill you if you don't. Now be gone! Tell me.who is head girl this year? Pansy I suppose? The charming girl?" questioned Lucius.  
  
" Hmmnee.." muffled Draco " Speak Up!"  
  
" Hermione" choked Draco, Lucius was going to make him late.  
  
"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! YOU, BOY ARE THE MOST UNINTELLIGENT BOY I HAVE VERY KNOWN! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED THAT MUDBLOOD FROM BECOMING HEAD GIRL! JINX A TEACHER FOR ALL I CARE! HOW CAN SHE BECOME HEAD GIRL? I THOUGHT PANSY WAS!"  
  
" God dad! I can't choose everything! It just happened to be that way.."  
  
" I don't care. Get out of here right now. All you need to accomplish by the end of the year is not grades, its.you KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Or else you can't become-"  
  
" Yes, I know." and Draco was off, he touched the Portkey and gripped his bag. It was going to be a long year.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
With a jolt, Draco was off in an almost parallel universe. In a sudden he landed flat on his bottom behind a pile of suitcases. He got up and dusted himself off; he then picked up his bags. Platform three and four quarters was something Draco got sick of seeing year after year. It was a painting plastered into his head. He groaned as he saw first years scampering around in glee. THUD! Draco looked behind himself, it was a little boy who had knocked into him.  
  
"You think its fun to run around now! Wait till you're here 7 years you'll never want to come back! Get off my robe!" Draco yelled frightening the little boy.  
  
It almost disgusted him he was still at Hogwarts. One more year and he would be out. He would achieve his life long dream. Gosh, he could almost feel the diploma in his hands declaring he was out from the degrading school of Hogwarts. Yes, he did have two numbskull bodyguards who regarded him as a friend. He was teacher's pet, which he was fully aware of and took full advantage of. Everybody in his house knew him and admired him for his social status, attitude and cunning personality. He was proud of it, and was slightly upset that he would be leaving the parties behind. He knew he was ready for the real world.  
  
"Oy! Draco!" called Pansy Parkinson from behind.  
  
"Hey babe, how are you? I think you already know I am head boy. Dad was furious that you weren't head girl."  
  
" Its ok. The mudblood got it this time. It's that prat Dumbledore. My father wasn't angry; he just pitied the school for having such a bad headmaster. Some time at St. Mungo's hospital for injuries and magical Maladies would do him good."  
  
With that they boarded the train hauling their bags behind them. Crabbe and Goyle quickly followed behind. Once they were in, they found and empty compartment at the back of the train. They tossed their bags onto the overhead and slumped down onto the seats. Soon enough, an interesting conversation was struck up about the superiority of purebloods, love lives and generally the wizarding world. All of their fathers were Death eaters, but nobody really talked about it in such a public place. It was discussed in the comforts of their Slytherin common room. Just then someone knocked on the door.  
  
" What do you want?" screeched Pansy  
  
The door crept open and an unfamiliar figure stood at the door. She was medium height and looked like a young women already in her Hogwarts uniform. It must have been a sixth or seventh year. She had long frizzy tresses fell down past her shoulders. Her green eyes showed fear and confusion. She had a small sharp nose and pursed lips. Her tresses fell onto her forehead clearly attempting to cover a protruding zit.  
  
" What do you want Granger?" questioned Pansy.  
  
" Excuse me Parkinson, but head boy should actually be at the front of the train along with me, head girl." she said jauntily.  
  
" Oh, poor Potter wouldn't get comfy with Granger?" pouted Pansy sarcastically.  
  
" No, its just the Head boy is permitted to sit in the front seat. Hogwarts orders."  
  
"By whose orders? By the psychopath, mudblood loving principal?" sneered Draco.  
  
" Apparently, yes. As I do dearly wish to remove house points from you immediately we aren't at the school. So if you will, join me up at the front of the train, it would be appreciated by the Headmaster."  
  
" If I don't come, what are you going to do about it?" said Draco.  
  
All of a sudden, a flash of light sped towards Draco's feet. He was conjured up in the air and was bound by a rope.  
  
" Then I'll have to do it forcefully." Hermione said.  
  
" You like him don't you, Granger. Leave my Snookums alone!" cried Pansy.  
  
" Look, wench, have him to yourself. I obey school orders. He has to come to the front." Hermione softly said as she led him away.  
  
Once they had reached the compartment, Hermione undid the spell. Draco was stunned and angry at the same time. He glared at Hermione. She sat diagonally from him and faced the window. With adrenaline rushing he stalked over to Hermione and slapped her right across the face.  
  
" How could you do that? In front of my friends! You idiotic mudblood!" boomed Draco.  
  
" I-I am.." stuttered the surprised Hermione.  
  
" Shut up and get this straight! No mudblood embarrasses me! The next time-" he started.  
  
" There won't be a next time Mr. Draco. You see, Head boy and Girl will have to learn to get along," said Hagrid roughly. He held Draco by the collar of his shirt up against the wall. From the looks of it, the train had reached the station. Draco turned bright red trying to grasp for breath. Hermione desperately tried to pry Hagrid's hands off of Draco.  
  
" Hagrid! Its ok! You can stop! Please!" screeched Hermione.  
  
Hagrid slowly let him down as Draco gasped for breath. Hagrid led them out and left with the first years. Draco and Hermione got into a carriage and were drawn away. Hermione glared at him throughout the whole trip. By the looks of it, the school year had already started.  
  
The carriage was coming to a halt. Draco forcefully opened the door and slammed it behind him not caring Hermione's cloak got stuck in the door or not. He just kept on walking stomping into dark mud puddles along the way. He tiptoed over the crowd to see if he could find the fat heads of his friends. All he could see was a smear of black fog hanging over his head. He turned back towards Hermione, she was strutting with her nose stuck up in the air. If she stuck her nose up any higher, she'll fall backwards thought Draco. They both headed up to the castle and found their seats with their own houses. Soon enough the first years filtered in and filled the empty seats of each house. Dumbledore stood up and gave is annual speech. At an instant, their plates filled up with lasagna, mashed potatoes, pizza and their cups were brimmed with pumpkin juice. After they finished with their main meal, their plates were replaced with bowls filled up with chocolate ice cream, with a dash of whip cream and macadamias placed on top.  
  
Once everyone was finished indulging in a magnificent meal, Draco headed off to the Slytherin dungeons to really party with his friends. After a late night of booze he went of to his room. He had a new room, but hadn't seen it until this evening. He stepped in and was happy with what he saw. There was his four-poster bed in the corner of his room. Across, embedded in the grey stone there was a roaring fire and in front a large mossy green carpet with a large squishy green armchair. In the other corner was a rack, a cabinet, a lengthy mirror and a desk and another small door snuggled into the corner, Draco assuming it was the bathroom. He headed to the desk to set down his clock on the table.  
  
Then, he headed over to the bookshelf to check out what he would read, not that he really read much. He skimmed down to a book in the middle of the shelf, curiously this book was sticking out a tiny bit, it was titled, From one head boy to another. As he started pulling it out, it started to creak, ever so slowly. Once Draco got it loose, the bookshelf slowly started to turn. Something like this was expected at Hogwarts, but Draco stumbled backwards in fright. Once it had turned it revealed a large, yet humble washroom fit for a prince. It was adorned in dark green tiles with a built in shelf holding black towels. There was a counter top with a mirror and some accessories. Draco cautiously went over to the counter. Everything from a dark green razor, to dark green soap; it was all there. There was a sunken in bathtub that could fit at least five other people in it. Draco marched over to a shelf beside the toilet. It held magazines about new brooms to Play Wizard to magazines about why purebloods are more superior than muggles. It was amazing, and Draco mentally thanked the previous Slytherin Head boys for leaving all this in his possession.  
  
After taking a long bath, Draco headed of to bed. He scratched his head and pulled the covers to his chin in wonderment. What was that knocking sound at his door? He pulled of the covers and wandered over to the door, he gripped the door and yanked it open. It was Hermione Granger with putrid yellow curlers in her hair and a fluffy Brown robe. " What? How did you get here?" bellowed Draco. " I found out the password from one of your kind housemates," she said proudly. "Well no bloody Gryffindor is allowed in here! What do you want Potter's girl?" "Well-" " Hurry up before I hex you!" thundered Draco with a menacing look. " Shut up, It's not like I enjoy being here in this cold and dreary part of the castle. Not to mention the most unappealing, ugly, little, sooty piece of crap. I just wanted to have a talk about our upcoming year and all the changes made. There will-" she started. It was already too much for Draco. With a raise of his wand, he muttered a hex. Her body had been squeezed into the shape of a small ball. He picked it up, walked to the front door of the Slytherin dungeons and threw the ball out. It went bouncing down the hallways and squeals of terror could be heard echoing throughout the hallway.  
  
Why,why, why, why does this have to happen to ME! I have a mudblood Trying to stalk me, not to mention with the most ugliest zit on her forehead. Draco felt dastardly and slightly abashed that he would have to spend a whole year next to Hermione Granger, Head Girl, the smart yet utmost snotty female in the whole of Hogwarts. She wasn't a humble pie anymore. The Draco hating-exam loving-Potter following-staunch little annoyance. There was something wrong with her, which Draco being a smarmy git didn't realize; Cupid's arrow was strung for Hermione and was coming straight towards Draco. 


End file.
